


Let's Play A Love Scene

by Fantasy_Reader



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dancing and Singing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Reader/pseuds/Fantasy_Reader
Summary: Roman and Virgil had been friends for a long time, but Virgil wished to be more than just friends. When Roman took him to the theatre classroom one day during lunch to sing for him, Virgil wondered if this would be their moment.Basically me using a love song I really like and writing a story around it. I suggest you go listen to the song "Let's Play A Love Scene" from the musical Fame when Roman starts singing, it sets the mood better ;)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Let's Play A Love Scene

"I got the part!"  
Virgil looked up when hearing his friend scream this while he was standing literally only a few feet away. He took off his headphones. "Hm?"  
"I got the part, silly, for the musical Fame!" Roman was bumping up and down excitedly.  
"You mean Carmen Diaz? The one who wants to become famous but takes the wrong deal?"  
Roman sighed exaggerated. "No, Serena Katz, the girl that is a shy actor and is secretly in love with Nick, the one she acts with."  
"And why again did you want this part so much?" Virgil asked as he leaned his head on his hands, staring at Roman's warm brown eyes. He had often found himself lost in them, especially when they were gleaming, just like now.  
Roman smiled widely. "I'll show you now, come!" He took Virgil's hand, dragging him down the cafeteria and the hallways to the theatre class room.  
"Now? But we have class in like, ten minutes." Virgil asked surprised as he followed. He saw other students look their way and quickly put on the hood of his hoodie, finding comfort in the familiar feeling.  
"Yes, now. An amazing actor such as me does not care about other classes. Theatre is the only thing that is important, it is my passion, my life." Roman said dramatic, bringing his hand to his heart and then bringing it up, reaching for the sky.  
Virgil sniggered. When he had just met Roman, four years ago, he had been not so pleasantly surprised by Roman's frequent outbursts. Let's say their friendship did not start off well and they could often be found throwing insults at each other. But over time they adapted to each other and Virgil got used to Roman's 'inspirational moments', as Roman himself liked to call them. Virgil had actually started to like these moments, looking forward to them and savoring them.  
In all these years, Virgil had also started to.. feel some things when it came down to Roman. It were feelings he had first not understood, but when he finally figured them out, he wished he had never done that. Because the feelings that came with it were both wonderful and destructing. Whenever he now looked at Roman, he felt deep and warm love, but also a pain, knowing he would never have a chance. And even if he did have one, he knew he was too scared to actually admit his feelings to Roman. Besides, Roman had not shown any sign of being interested in him and Virgil had accepted it. Roman was his friend, and he was happy enough with that. He would not destroy their friendship by wanting to start a romantic relationship.  
They had arrived at the theatre class room and Roman pushed open the door, showing a dark room with on one side a stage and on the other side rows of chairs. Roman turned on the stage lights and pushed Virgil to one of the chairs on the front row. He then disappeared behind the stage. Virgil made it himself comfortable in the chair, draping his legs over the arm rest after he'd checked there really wasn't a teacher present in the room.  
After a few minutes, the curtains opened, and there was Roman, standing in the middle with a spotlight on him. Music started playing and Virgil focussed completely on Roman. Roman himself was sitting on his knees looking at his hands that he had brought together. Then he started singing.  
"We always seem to be  
Sister and brotherly  
It's such a lovely way to be"  
Roman looked up, staring at the empty space above Virgil.  
"And I want to say  
What it means to me  
How I could never be the same without you"  
Virgil did not know if Roman had now really looked at him when he had sang "you", or that he had just imagined it.  
"And something more that I know  
Though I never could show  
How it kept right on growing"  
Roman got up, becoming one with the music.  
"The way I know I really feel about you  
The way I know I'll always feel about you  
Why can't we, why can't we, why can't we tryyy"  
Virgil knew for sure that he had not imagined Roman looking at him this time. His heart started to beat faster. Could it be?  
"To play a love scene" Roman slowly walked to Virgil, offering his hand.  
"We don't need the violins to play a love scene" It took a moment for Virgil to realise what was happening, but then Virgil put his hand in Roman's and got pulled on the stage. Roman twirled him once.  
"Where we see how love begins" Roman put his hand on Virgil's shoulder and the other on his waist. Virgil mirrored this, his heart and mind racing.  
"If we could find a way to start  
And learn to play the part" Roman had started swaying, leading Virgil in the dance.  
"A perfect scene from a place unknown" Roman looked up, then looked down again at Virgil, capturing his gaze. God, Virgil thought as he blushed a little, he's beautiful.  
"Let's play a love scene  
Love scene, of our own" Roman kept looking at Virgil and whispered: "What do you think, want to play our love scene?"  
"Our?" Virgil asked breathless.  
Roman chuckled. "Yes, Emo Nightmare, our. I've been in love with you for a long time and thought it was finally time to tell you."  
Virgil's mind needed some time to process this and the only response he could form was: "Ofcourse you needed to tell me this via a song. Wait, is this the reason you auditioned for the role of Serena?"  
"Maybe?" Roman's smile was geeky as he twirled him again. Virgil ended closer to Roman and he could feel the warmth radiating from Roman. Virgil laughed shortly. "Always the dramatic one, right Princey?"  
"You know you love it." Roman paused for a moment, suddenly looking shy. "At least, that is, if you love me?"  
"How could I not love you Roman?" Virgil asked, all his worries forgotten. "Yes, I am in love with you. Have been for a while, actually."  
Roman's eyes were twinkling and he slowly brought his hand to Virgil's head. "May I?"  
Virgil could only nod and then Roman kissed him.  
And it was at that moment that Virgil forgot everything around him and felt truly happy.  
And if they came late for their next class, they did not care. At least they were sent to detention together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! It's my very first fanfic, so I don't really know what I'm doing..  
> Anyway, thanks a lot for reading!


End file.
